


a promise to keep

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x15 coda, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: There's no one Alec would trust leaving Magnus with more than Catarina... but he doesn't use the limited time away from his boyfriend's bedside to rest.





	a promise to keep

**Author's Note:**

> a 3x15 coda ficlet, so spoilers for tonight's episode ahead!

“Alec, you can’t stay here forever. You need to go get some fresh air. Sleep. Take a shower.” 

He knows that Isabelle is only trying to help. So is Clary, and Underhill, and Jace, and everyone else who cycles through the Institute’s Infirmary to try and convince him to leave the bedside he’s spent the past 24 hours straight at. He can’t. He won’t. Magnus’ body is rejecting the magic he got from Lorenzo, and what if the moment he walks away is the moment--

Tears blur Alec’s vision at the thought, and when the door opens he wipes them away quickly, ready to pretend he’s fine again for the next round of people who think they know what’s best for him. What he isn’t ready for is Catarina. 

“You’re back,” he breathes, the words shakier than he wants. But it’s Cat, and if anyone will know how he feels it’s her, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. 

“Of course I am. I told you I just had to get my shifts covered, and a sitter for Madzie, but I’m not leaving his side. Not until he wakes up again. Not until he’s better.” 

Alec takes a deep breath, feeling like he can exhale for the first time since Magnus collapsed. Catarina showed up almost immediately when he called the first time but it was just for a preliminary check, and she had Madzie in tow. He wasn’t sure how long it’d take her to come back but he’s nothing but relieved to see her again so soon. 

He doesn’t think he can speak without breaking down so he only nods in response. 

“He’s going to get better, Alec. He’s a fighter, he always has been. And now he has you to fight his way back to.” 

Alec nods, wishing more than anything for that to be true. “We were talking, before he collapsed, about him moving out of the Institute and into a new place. I asked if we could move there together, when he found one.” 

Catarina smiles. “He said yes, didn’t he?” 

“He did. As long as he got his own walk-in closet.” Alec confirms, his eyes never leaving Magnus, thumbs tracing worried lines over the skin on the back of Magnus’ hand. It’s so still in his own, pulse barely noticeable beneath his touch. 

“That sounds like him,” Cat laughs, but the sound is forced. They both pretend not to notice. “I’ve got this, Alec. I’ll call you the second anything changes. But you need to see the outside of this room, even just for a few minutes. You have a family. Friends. An Institute to run. You know he’d hate for you to sit here fretting over him when there’s nothing you can do.” 

Alec hates that she’s right, but it’s part of the reason he called her here. She gets it. Magnus is his entire world, but if anyone else loves him even half as much as Alec does, it’s Catarina. There’s no one else he trusts to leave him with. 

“Two hours, tops. My phone’ll be on, call me for anything, and I mean that.  _Anything_.” Alec lingers, Magnus’ hand still in his own, unable to pry himself away. 

“I got him.” Catarina promises. And it’s enough. 

It has to be. 

\---

When Alec returns two hours later it isn’t after a good meal, or a few drinks, or even a little bit of rest. 

“Hey, Magnus,” he greets him, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own once more. “I found the most amazing place - it has a walk-in closet, just like you want. And it isn’t too far from the Institute, so I can afford to sleep in a few extra minutes with you, even when I have to be in early. There’s a balcony, and a fireplace for cold winter nights, and you should  _see_  the kitchen...” 

He doesn’t know if Magnus can hear him, but Alec spends the next hour talking about this apartment he found during the few moments he managed to leave the Institute. About the spare room that would be perfect for a work space for Magnus to rebuild his collection of potion ingredients, or the spare room that would suit Madzie perfectly... and maybe some other children, some day in their future. 

“...and it’s way too big for just me, so I’m going to need you to wake up, alright? Because you promised me--” Alec’s words choke off, but he pulls himself together again quickly, pretending he doesn’t see Catarina turn away in the corner of the room with a sniffle. “I don’t even have enough clothing to fill a walk-in closet, so you need to get better, alright?  You promised me, and I’m not letting you off the hook this easily. I’m not doing this without you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
